A Wilted Lily
by Elaine
Summary: Greg Sanders's little sister Lily Sanders has gotten herself in trobble with her exboyfriend, Garret. When Lily best friend is killed, Lily won't say what happened. It up to the C.S.I night sift to figure what happened at the Parkers before Garret finds L
1. Chapter 1

**A Wilted Lily **

**"**I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Lock the doors." Mrs. Parkers said. "Yes mom." Cori said absently. After her mom

was gone Cori said, "Come on Lily let's get some more popcorn." "Shouldn't we lock the door?" Lily asked worry painted

itself across her face. Cori and Lily walk into the kitchen.** "**It's a safe neighborhood." Cori said. Lily bit her lip."Relax Lily.

Garret doesn't know you're here." Cori said reassuringly. Lily smiled and got the popcorn bag out of the cupboard. "I forgot

the bowl, just a sec." Cori said. Cori walked into living room picked up the bowl and looked out the window as she stood

up. She gasped and dropped bowl. "Lily hide! Garret's here!" Cori shouts. Lilydropped the popcorn bag on the counter and

ran to the hall closet with louvereddoors. Cori ran to lock door but Garret was already in the hallway. "Where is she

Robbins? Where is Sanders?" Garret said. "I don't know she's not here." Cori said.** "**Well she not at her house either and

you're her best friend. I am only going to ask you one more time, where is Lily?" Garret said taking a step closer to Cori. "I

told you I don't know. Back off Garret, she told you to get lost." Cori snapped. "Nobody tells me to get lost and gets away

with it." Garret said dangerously and broke a leg off of hall table. "Get out Garret!" Cori yelled. "Tell me where she is, bitch."

Garret snapped. "She dumped you." Cori snapped. Garret swung the table leg and hit Cori in the stomach. "Remember

where she is now?" Garret sneered. "I can't remember what I never knew." Cori gasped holding her stomach. Garret pushed

Cori out of the way. "She here isn't she." He said then yelled** "**Come out Sanders you know I never lose." "You lost Lily."

Cori sneered. Garret swung at Cori again, Cori ducked but not fast enough and took the blow to her head. Cori collapsed on

the floor. Headlights illuminated the hallway. **"**Sanders you talk and I'll kill you too." Garret shouted before running out the

back door. Lily squeaked and scrambled out of the closet and crawled over to Cori on her hands and knees. Mrs. Parker

came in. **"**Call 9-1-1!" Yelled Lily.

Grissom and Sara are stood in front of the Parker's waiting for Greg. Greg showed up looking worried. **"**About time." Sara

said. The Coroner walked out of house and over to Grissom. "Caucasian teen aged female, suffered one blow to the head. I

estimate the TOD around 30 minutes ago." David said. "Have they I.D. the vic. yet?" Greg asked worry lining his

voice."Yeah, she was I.D. as Cori Robbins. Good-luck." David said and walks off. "Was there anybody else at the house?"

Greg asked. "Yes Gwen Parker and Lily Sanders. Greg you look worried do you know these people?" Grissom said. "Lily

Sanders is my little sister." Greg answered.

Author's note: I apologize for anyand all spelling and gramer mistakes, I couldn't get hold of thepresonwho edits my fanfic.Lily, Cori, and Garret are all 15.


	2. Chapter 2

"Greg, are you going to be able to work this case?" Grissom asked. "Why wouldn't I be? Lily wasn't involved." Greg said.

"According to Mrs. Parker Lily was the only person at the house when Cori was killed and she won't talk. She's a suspect

Greg." Sara said. "I wonder what happened to make Lily not talk." Greg said. "That's what we are here to figure out."

Grissom said. Grissom, Sara, and Greg walk into the hall of the Parker's house. Cori is still laid out on the floor. Grissom

looked and said "Well we know what she was most likely killed with." "We do?" Greg asked. **"**A leg from that table."

Grissom said and pointed to the broken hallway table. "I'll check the back of the house." Sara said and walked out. "The

closet door is open." Greg observes. Grissom is dusted the broken table. Greg walked over to closet and looked in. There

was nothing but hanging coats and boxes neatly arranged in the back off the closet. Then Greg photographed the scene. Sara

came back in and said "I found some footprints and compared them to Lily and Mrs. Parker, they were way too big. Mr.

Parker's maybe. Greg paused with his pictuce and said, "Gwen Parker is divorced." "That means someone one else was here

and only two people saw him, Lily and Cori." Grissom said.

Author's note: I apologize again for any and all spelling/ grammer mistakes I still can't get a hold of the preson who edits my fics. I also apologize for the sortness of the chapter I didn't have time to wright any more.


	3. Author’s note

Dear Readers and Reviewers I apologize that it is taking so long to get my next chapter up. I have been cramming for exams, taking exam, going to camp, getting ready to move, and I will be away from the internet for one to two weeks more still. I promise that I will put the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Elaine02


	4. Chapter 3

Brass and Grissom were sitting in the interrogation room with Lily and Greg. "Lily we need you to tell us what happened." Grissom said. Greg put his hand on Lily's reassuringly. "We were in the kitchen making popcorn but Cori forgot the bowl so she went out in to the living room to get it. She must have looked out the window because she saw him and yelled for me to hide. I hide in the hall closet and Cori ran to lock the door, but it was too late he was already in side. He asked Cori a question but she wouldn't answer. So he broke the table leg and hit her in the stomach and asked her again. She still wouldn't tell him so he went to hit her again but she ducked." Tears formed in Lily's eyes and she whispered, "She wasn't fast enough he hit her in the head." "Who is 'he'?" Brass asked. Lily bit her lip and shook her head. "Lily please tell us who killed Cori." Greg said. "He was looking for me and Cori wouldn't tell him where I was. He knew I was there, but Mrs. Parker came home before he could find me. He…he told me if I told anyone who he was he'd kill me." Lily whispered a silent tear rolled down Lily's face. "That's all the questions we have for you." Brass said. Grissom and Brass got up and left the room. Greg stood up to leave but Lily sat there staring at the mirror wall. "Come on Lily let's get you home." Greg said put his hand on her shoulder. They walked out the car in silence. As they pulled out of the parking lot Lily shattered the silence by whispering. "It my fault Cori's dead." "There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened." Greg said. "Yes, Greg, there was. There were so many things I could have done. So many things I would change if I could. He would never have been looking for me if I hadn't…….hadn't…hadn't…" Lily's voice trailed off. "I can't imagine that is true." Greg said. "Let's just say 'no' is not his favorite word." The car swerved as Greg turned Lily and asked in hard voice, "Garret did this? And you're protecting him?" "Keep your eyes on the road Greg! And I am not protecting him!" Lily snapped. "Yes, Lily, you are by not telling us he killed Cori you are protecting him!" Greg snapped. "Shut-up! Have you ever seen somebody die, Greg? Not just seen the corpse, but actually know them and watch them die?" Lily shouted. "Lillian I see that as something that would make you want to turn him in more." Greg said coolly. "But if I talk, if you talk, Garret will find me and kill me and if he doesn't one of his little minions will. You may be willing to risk my life, Gregory, but I'm not!" Lily snapped as they pulled into their apartment complex. When Greg parked Lily slammed the car door and stocked up to the apartment. As soon as she was inside she shut herself in her room. Greg walked up to Lily's door and knocked there when there was no answer he sighed and walked the kitchen and walked over to the fridge only to find it was almost empty. He sighed and walked back to Lily's room, "Lily I've got go to the store I'll back in little while, ok." In response Lily turned her radio up higher. Greg grabbed his keys at left.

As soon as he was gone Lily came out of her room a flopped down on the coach. After discovering there was nothing on TV she rolled over on the coach and went sleep. There was nock on the door and Lily eye fluttered open, "Lily I forgot my keys." Someone said on the other side of the door Lilly sleep filled mind figured it must Greg, the voice sounded so familiar. "God Greg could you just once remember your key!" Lily snapped and through open the door, she gasped it wasn't Greg standing on the other side. "You don't look so good Sanders." The smooth voice hit Lily's ears. Her eyes widen her mouth moved to scream but no sound came out. "Shut you mouth Sanders you look like a fish." The owner of the voice moved inside of the apartment. Fear painted itself across Lily face.

Greg walked up to his apartment his arm full of groceries. There door was hanging open the groceries feel from Greg arms. "LILY" Greg shouted, running into the apartment. Sign of a struggle were everywhere but Lily was nowhere to be scene. "How could I just leave her here?" Greg asked himself his voice full of despair. Then he saw a note left on the table. He grab the gloves that where at the top of his kit that was laying by the door and picked up the note. "To Greg Sanders, I've take her sister. Don't worry she alive and well…for know. If you even think of telling anybody who I am Lily will be dead before you or anybody else can find her.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long I've been moving and at camp and a friend of the family died. I can't get a hold of the person who edits these again so I to do myself sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for the all the reviews!


End file.
